


[S] Junko ======> Regret

by TheChildOfSin, wiseheartedloki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: (we might tho), Crack Treated Seriously, FUCK, Gen, In the Morgue, Junko is Feral, Junko is TRYING, Junko ruined breakfast, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, junko cries, makoto doesn't know what a chicken is, makoto is baby, makoto mentions sex in one (1) line and is immediately cut off by junko, makoto says fuck, not homestuck (we promise), posting so we don't abandon it, takes place chapter 2, we switch between "Hina" and "Aoi" because we were arguing.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChildOfSin/pseuds/TheChildOfSin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiseheartedloki/pseuds/wiseheartedloki
Summary: Makoto says fuck and Junko cancels the killing game.That's it. That's the plot.We tried
Relationships: Enoshima Junko & Naegi Makoto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	[S] Junko ======> Regret

Honestly, this wasn’t easy. Not at all. Already, three lives had been lost, and another motive meant that, unfortunately, two more might be gone soon. Makoto just… Had to keep his hopes up. If he stayed positive, it would be fine. There was no way that he could break that easily. This was such a horrible thing, but… Everybody else was already suffering from it. He couldn’t just,  _ also _ be sad, he couldn’t drag everybody’s hopes down. So, he would smile.

At least, that’s what he thought. It was something small that broke him, but given everything that had happened, it was more than likely just the final straw. He stubbed his goddamn toe. That experience was always painful, regardless of if something had happened before that or not. 

“FUCK!!” he decided to just lean against the table he walked into, holding his foot up to try to feel less pain in it than would be if he was standing. Everyone already in the dining hall turned to stare at him, a mix of horrified and confused. Taka had literally fallen off of his chair.

“My  _ fucking _ toe…” He was not gonna cry. This would absolutely not be the straw that broke him. Especially not in front of all the others. … Were those footsteps really fast, or was it just him…?

“Holy fucking shit! I can’t! I just like totally can't even!” W-Wait, hadn’t Junko died-?

“Wh-?????” 

“I was going to run this really cool killing game, maybe let three of you guys live. But then… The baby swore! I can’t!” 

“A-Are you talking about me…?” Makoto awkwardly pointed at himself.

Junko **(?)** threw her arms up. “Yes, like oh my god! I just can’t! Here, take your freedom!” She threw some sort of device with a button at him. He fumbled for a second, trying not to let it fall. He stared at it for a second before slowly sliding it to Taka.

“Th-That-  _ Really? _ Me saying fuck made you, just, let us go?”

She looked like she was in physical pain. “I’m going to go actually like, totally die. Feel free to watch me! Execution time bitches!”

“Wh- No!!!! Please do  _ not _ fucking do that!!!!” Makoto was, genuinely, low-key kind of horrified, high-key confused, and all around just… He had a lot of questions, okay?

She yelped and fell to the ground… Was she really the mastermind? I mean, yeah, she just handed him the way out but… It was because Makoto had said fuck. Makoto, one of her captives- how did she not consider this possibility???

Makoto… Carefully walked over to her. “… Okay. Let’s, just talk first, okay?”

“I’ve known all of you for TWO YEARS and this? This is the time you… I can’t… Woah… I’m dying.”

“I… I don't think you can die just from me saying fuck? Why don't you just stand up and take a seat at the table, and we can just… Wait for everyone else to arrive, and then talk.” He offered the mastermind **(?)** a smile, and a hand to help her up.

She looked up crying- Wait what???

“J-Junko??” Oh god what had he done wrong this time.

“F-Fine… You win.” She took his hand and stood up. Without a word she sat down at the table. Makoto had, no idea what she meant by ‘win,’ but he sat down next to her. Mondo and Taka were speaking in hushed whispers. Mostly the only word that Makoto could make out of that was ‘bro’ several times.

Kyoko finally spoke up. “Should we go get the others? The quicker we sort this out, the better.”

“That would be a good idea. I’ll wake people up.” Hina stood up, and Chihiro followed suit.

Kyoko had also left the room, most likely to grab Byakuya from the library. That just left… Junko **(?)** and the boys.

Makoto tapped his fingers on the table a bit. “… Soooo…” The silence was… deafening. Unbearable. Mondo looked like was going to say something, but Taka kept squeezing his shoulder. Which… Was fair, because Mondo  _ also _ looked like he was ready to start screaming. Oh boy.

“So. The bear hair things?” Makoto said out of dumbassery. It was quiet, okay? You can’t blame him for this!

“Do I have to answer that? I think it’s pretty clear,” she sighed, “Monokuma.”

“R-Right…” He was just being a real idiot right now, huh?  **What next, was he going to try to insist chickens were real?** Wait… Oh god, he  _ might _ !

The doors slammed open. Thank- “Wh-Who’s Big-Tits-McGee!?” Toko was pointing at Junko. Oh god, it was Toko. This was not good. Probably one of the most aggressive - though not physically - people here.

Byakuya scoffed, and “lightly” pushed past her to enter the room and sit down. After Toko had gotten back up from the ground she went to sit down as well, glaring just as harshly as Mondo was.  **Oh no…** Can he not be in a room full of scary people and Taka?

Yasuhiro yawned, walking into the room. “Mornin’ everyone. … Woah, what’s goin’ on in here?” A small pause, and then a gasp. “Did Junko… C-Come back from the d-d-dead?!”

Junko’s **(???)** eye roll was very visible. But she did smirk. “Yeah, I’m  _ totally _ a ghostie ghost!”

Yasuhiro  _ shrieked _ . “Everyone run for your liiiiiives!!!!!” He smacked into the wall while running.

Byakuya sighed. “She’s not a ghost, you dimwit,” he snapped. “Sit down.”

“Yeah, If I was a ghost wouldn’t I be like. Totally bloodly? Because she got stabbed with so many-” She got cut off.

“I suggest that we do  _ not _ talk about death while having breakfast!” Taka said. “We wouldn’t want to lose our appetites.” 

“LOL fine!” She laughed and then went back to quiet and looked down.

“Okay, now we just need to wait for the other five to show up,” Makoto said. 

“That would be correct.” Kyoko said- when did she sit down next to him?

Speak of the devil, Hina and Sakura entered the room. Sakura stopped, and stared at Junko for a moment. Hina convinced her to sit down, though, because the questioning could properly begin once  _ everyone _ was there. 

Soon enough the other three were there and with no words, sat down. So now… It was time for interrogation. 

“Are you  _ actually _ Junko Enoshima?” Kyoko asked first.

“Hell yeah!” She stood up. “The Junko you guys knew was actually my twin sister Mukuro pretending to be me!”

“Why?” Celeste questioned. 

“Honestly? For funsies!” She shrugged

“And why did you kill her?”

“Funsies!” She giggled. “And she broke one of the rules.”

“S-So you just- killed your own sister????” Makoto was horrified. “That… That’s so fucked up…!” A small gasp was heard.

And Junko **(!)** winced. Wh… “V-Very long story, but I’m like super into despair.”

“We can tell,” Sakura muttered. 

“Thanks! I tried to make that clear!” And Junko’s pep was back just like that.

“You- You do get that that wasn’t a compliment, right?”

“Does it look like I care?”

“Don't be fucking rude-” Junko jumped back from him like he was dangerous. “ _ What?! _ ” He was… So tired.

Junko gestured to Makoto “And that is why I’m quitting this. I can’t deal. I’m just… Woah…”

“Can you  _ please _ explain what you’re  _ talking about _ ????”

She looked around the room frantically, hoping that someone else picked up on what she meant.

“I believe she is referring to you saying… That word,” Byakuya said.

“That doesn’t help me at  _ all _ , Byakuya. Thank you so much.”

She just stared wide eyed at Makoto. “You said fuck.”

“…  _ And???????  _ Mondo says fuck all the time!”

“Hey, fuck you!”

“Case in point.”

She grabbed Makoto’s shoulders “I’ve known you for TWO YEARS and you’ve  _ never _ swore until today.”

“First off, that isn’t true, I’ve said dammit before. And secondly… What do you mean you’ve known me for two years?”

“Dammit is a baby swear.” She shrugged, and then looked back with horror.

Makoto was entirely distracted from his question by this insult. “H-Hey! No it isn’t!”

“It very much is a baby swear. A 1st grader can say it with no one questioning it, therefore a baby swear.”

“That’s not-! No!”

“Yes. It’s a baby swear.”

“How could you just say that- it really isn’t- it’s as much of a baby swear as fuck is-”

Junko had finally released Makoto from her grip. “No…” She sounded strained. “Fuck is way worse than dammit. Way worse.”

“ _ Really? _ ”

“Also you baby, so...”

“Wh-What????? Since when???”

“You baby. You can’t fight that.”

“I am not-”

Makoto was cut off, because it seemed Celeste had gotten annoyed by this. “What do you mean you’ve known him for two years?”

“Ooooooh! That!” She shrugged “I’ve actually known all of you for two years, and you’ve known each other for two years. We’re all friends for the most part!”

Celeste glanced at Hifumi and got a disgusted look on her face. “I doubt that.”

“For the most part. Not everyone got along but that’s highschool for you-”

“There’s no way we could’ve known each other, though. We would’ve remembered!” 

“Nice observation Moral Compass!” She clapped “But that’s explained by I took away your memories. Add two to what you think your age is.”

“Wh-What?!”

“We were like, humanity’s last hope but I thought that was sooooo boring! So I took away all of your memories and put you guys in a totally despair inducing killing game. Duuuuh!”

Nobody seemed to know what to say to that. That was… Jesus… Two  _ years _ …?

“Now you guys have a button to leave this place. But the outside is totally ruined… I sorta got the whole world to throw itself into chaos ya know!?” She shrugged like it was nothing.

“Y-You wh-what?!” Toko voiced everybody’s horror.

“Yeah. People left and right are doing awful acts. I mean just awful, like murdering loved ones and stuff. Sent the whole world into despair.”

“That’s… That’s horrible…”

She smiled widely “I know right?!” Then she went a bit nervous, “But of course you think of that as a negative.”

After some small silence, Makoto spoke again. “So you’re just going to… let us go? Because I, said fuck?”

“Exactly.”

“All thirteen of us are going to the outside world again?”

“If you want. You can totally stay here, but nothing is stopping you from leaving.”

“Wonderful. Than we’ll be leaving.” Byakuya stood up.

“Great! Now I’m going to go execute myself-”

Makoto shrieked. “What?!”

“I got no reason to live really. Did my job, so I’m totally good. Death sounds fun.”

“No! What the fuck!!! No!!!!!”

“MakoNO!!!”

“More like JunkNO! Don't  _ execute yourself _ !!!!!”

“Wouldn’t JunNO make more sense…?” Chihiro rose a hand.

“I’m dummy stupid.”

“And baby.”

“No!!!!!! I’m not baby!”

“Yes you-” She deeply sighed. “Okay. I  _ won’t _ commit go die.”

Makoto beamed. “Thank you!”

“Taka has the escape button. Just to to the room with the huge metal door and press the button! Then you’re free! Woohoo!”

“Alright then. Let’s go!” Hina said, standing up.

“We seriously can just leave?” Chihiro swayed, “Just because Makoto said fuck?”

“Yep! You can leave!”

“Hey, why didn’t you call Chihiro baby and gasp at the swearing-”

“Because I’ve heard Chihiro say literally everything Mondo has said. Chihiro isn’t baby, Chihiro is just cute.”

Makoto threw his arms up. “You’re kidding me!”

“Nope. Not kidding in the slightest. You baby.”

“Does that mean you’d be even  _ more _ horrified if I had se-”

“ABSOLUTELY!!! That’s illegal! If you even said the word I’d fucking DIE!!”

“Y-You’re, being dramatic, right????”

“At that point!? MAYBE?! No clue!?”

“But  _ what _ if I-”

“Illegal. End of story.”

Makoto groaned and slammed his head onto the table.

“Welp, enjoy your freedom!” She started walking out of the dining hall.

“Wait, where are  _ you _ going?”

“I’m going to the morgue to cry for an hour and then take a nap. That’s where I’m at emotionally.”

“Do… Do you need a hug???” Makoto was Concern.

She paused and after a bit of silence kept walking.

“I… Oh, alright…”

Everybody started to talk about when they would leave. Makoto, to the surprise of literally everybody, said that he was gonna wait for Junko before leaving. If they wanted to go on without him, he understood, but he wasn’t going to leave anybody behind.

“You dumbass! She killed three of our friends and sent the world into shit! Why the fuck would you even bother with her?”

“Because she can  _ change _ , and try to help fix the world. If she was able to ruin it, well… Don't you think she’d know at least somewhat how to  _ un-ruin  _ it? Besides, I’m  _ not _ gonna let anybody else die.”

“If the world really is as bad as she said, then I don’t think it can be saved in the slightest…” Celeste sighed and looked around. “But. If this is the path you choose, then I shall wait with you.”

Makoto smiled softly. “Thank you, Celeste. That means a lot to me.”

“Actually. Call me Taeko. If we were really friends, then we should be on a real name basis.”

“Taeko. Thank you.”

“I agree with Makoto! Junko… Really does seem to regret her actions,” Taka said. “which means that she can change.”

“Well if Taka thinks so, then I guess I’ll agree. I got my fuckin’ eye on her, though.”

Hifumi spoke up. “I believe that Mr. Naegi is correct. And even if he isn’t… Having her loose is more dangerous.”

“Personally, I think we should lock her up. But we can try this method first.” Byakuya nodded. 

Kyoko simply nodded, offering no verbal agreement. 

“She said most of us were friends, right? I say friends stick together!” Aoi fist pumped the air.

“Are you guys sure that we should wait for a ghost…?”

“I’m pretty sure she was just joking. Ghosts don’t exist… Maybe…” Chihiro looked down. “But I agree. We should wait.”

“Well, alright then. Even if she’s already dead, we shouldn’t let her die again!” Yasuhiro smiled. 

“S-Screw that! I-I’m leaving this awful place! She can d-die for all I care.”

Byakuya sighed. “The  _ one _ time you don't follow whatever I say like some sort of dog, and it’s about this.”

“I…” She looked down. “S-Sorry. I agree… I g-guess…”

“Are we sure this is a good plan? She could be tricking us,” Sakura said.

“I don't think she is… And if she does end up tricking us, we can stop her! All twelve of us against all one of her?” Hina said.

“… Alright…”

Makoto was very happy. “Thank you all so much! Now, uh… I’m, gonna go check on her…”

He quickly headed off to look for the morgue. Once he found it, he quietly knocked on the door and entered. “Junko…?”

Junko turned to him, tears running down her face. Makoto quickly walked over, holding his arms out in offer of a hug. She paused before pulling him in tightly for a hug. He hugged her, trying to comfort as best he could.

“Why...?”

“Because you can be better.”

She looked at him carefully and gave a wobbly smile. “O-Okay!” She then started to cry onto his shoulder. Which was a bit difficult, given his height, but it somehow worked.

The two stood there for what felt like forever before Junko couldn’t cry anymore tears. Still, Makoto was there to hug her. She pulled away from the hug and looked down at him, sadly smiling.

“Are you… Feeling better?”

“Maybe… I have no clue how I’m feeling.”

“Oh… Do you want to stay here for a bit longer?”

“No. I think I want to leave this building immediately.”

“Alright! Then let’s go tell the others we’re ready to leave.”

“Others?! You mean…? They haven’t left yet?”

“No - we’re waiting for you.” He smiled a bit.

Junko stared blankly at him. “Seriously? I thought most of them would have left…”

“Well… We all came to the conclusion that, we aren’t just gonna leave you here. So… Yeah.”

Junko tilted her head in confusion. Huh? There is confusion in this cold morgue tonight. 

“Is… Something wrong?”

“I… No clue… Are you guys sure you’d really want me to… ya know…”

“Some of them are a bit hesitant, I’ll admit, but overall, we’re sure.” He nodded. 

“Well…” She smiled and grabbed his hand. “Let’s not delay your freedom! Let’s go!” She ran out, forcing Makoto to follow at the same speed. He somehow managed to keep up, as Junko dragged him down the stairs and into the room with the big metal door, where everybody was waiting.

“Everyone is here now Taka! Let’s go!”

“Alright! Here we go…” Time seemed to almost slow to a halt as he pulled the device out and… Pressed… The… Button… And as the door opened, revealing the view of the outside world to the thirteen students… 

**Author's Note:**

> We tried. Hopefully it's better than it seemed.


End file.
